Art
by anonniemoose
Summary: When triggered back to your old ways, you talk to your boyfriend about getting tattoos over the marks. It doesn't take long until he feels the consequences of your actions. (Crowley/Reader)


**AN:** Trigger warnings for depression and scars from self harm, tattooing over scars.

I own nothing.

* * *

 _Art  
anonniemoose_  
 _Word Count: 2, 536_

* * *

You sat there with Crowley, fingers dancing over his vessel's aged tattoos as his hand draws designs on you hip. The faint sound of 'Doctor Who'coming out of your laptop's speakers kept Crowley occupied and you amused that the centuries-old demon could be so easily sucked in to the amazing Whovian fandom. Though he wouldn't like to admit it, you'd seen his closet, you could vouch for all the shirts, scarves and trinkets stashed away in there.

He groans before he pulls you in closer, your bare legs tangling with his jean-covered ones as he kisses the crown of your head. You were grateful. You had just been through a serious relapse. You hadn't eaten, slept, drank, showered. You barely had the strength to leave the bed, and the little strength you did have went to a dangerous habit.

Scratching.

Not many people agreed with you when you told them you self-harmed.

"So…you're a cutter then?" They would ask.

"No," came your response, "I scratch until I bleed, then I pick away the scabs."

"That's not real self-harm," came their scoffs, "you're insulting those who actually do self-harm."

So, you didn't tell Crowley about your habit until he knocked on your door three days ago, bags filled with your favourite movies, books, snacks, drinks and new pillows and blankets and he hasn't left your company since.

Healing your injuries was easy, but a demon can only heal so much. Crowley refused for Castiel or Gabriel to heal you so you had no scars, and every time you look down at your short-clad thighs, you knew what laid behind them. Hideous, ugly, disgusting looking scars that remind you of how weak you are. Crowley says they are beautiful, but you have denied him sex every day for the past three days. How could anyone see them as beautiful, as you being strong? They aren't works of art, you are definitely no Mona Lisa. But you could at least become a rough draft.

"Babe." You begin.

"Yes luv?"

"I think I might get another tattoo."

"Another one? You've already got six on your blasted thigh." Came his retort as he moves his hand to splay against your thigh. Yes, you had six small tattoos on your outer thigh, but you both knew it was for protection, not for decoration. You pull away, face morphing into a Sam-worthy bitch face.

"Says the man with the half-sleeve dragon tattoos." He raises an eyebrow. "Demon, whatever." He sighs before tugging you back into his arm, knowing the reason why you wanted more tattoos so badly. After all, you wouldn't have brought it up unless you really, really wanted it.

"Fine, go ink your body all you want luv."

* * *

Day Ten was the day that you decided that you should go out to face the world. Showered and dressed, you shuffle into the kitchen, trying your best not to make any noise to alert the boys.

"And here we have a rare sight, a native Y/N out to venture the first meal of the day, what will her move be?" Came an overly Australian-accented voice. "Don't look now, we might startle her. However, Y/N's have really bad eye-sight. So if I slowly walk backwards-" You spin around to slap the safari-uniform clad Gabriel across the back of his head with a damp tea towel, causing the hat to drop from his head.

"Steve Irwin, really?" He sends his trademark grin your way before pulling you into a tight, warm hug.

"You alright now, sugar?" His voice is laced with concern, and you smile into the crook of his neck. How you could ever think that you were not loved was beyond you.

"Yeah." You pull back and smile up at him. "I've been better, but I'm okay."

"Good." He holds your hand and starts to shuffle around in an awkward, dancing motion, like teenagers at prom. "Plans for today?"

"Avoid the boys, might go into town to see Karla, but besides that, nothing." His golden eyes sparkle.

"And where is Karla going to be working?"

"My pu-"

"None of your business." You smirked as Crowley's growl rumbles through the room.

"Aw, Crowlers, I just want to know if she was going to get the tramp stamp we had discus-"

"Tramp stamp, YN/N?" You batter your eyelids dramatically.

"Have to get the boys somehow. I thought 'cock-garage' over my panty line would be a good-" Another growl and a chuckle from the demon and angel cause you to sway innocently. "Or…I could get a dragon?"

By the look in your boyfriend's eye, a dragon was definitely the way to go.

* * *

Six hours later, you were standing in the living room, jeans on the floor as you show everyone your new tattoos. The dragon design on your left thigh was almost tribal in pattern, and it's head was reared, ready to blow fire. The right thigh had a large, black raven, wings flared as if it was in mid-flight.

The boy's reactions?

To put simply, Cas was confused, Dean was intrigued, Crowley was horny, Gabriel was ready to make some form of sexual comment and Sam was as red as a tomato.

"Not, uh, not bad." Crowley's approval finally comes with a slight nod. You share a smirk with Gabriel, it wasn't often you were able to render the King speechless.

"I take it you approve?" You smile over to him.

"Approv-, yes pet, I….approve." Came his rumble as Dean pretends to gag.

"I fail to understand why you now have a bird and a dragon on you upper leg, Y/N," came Cas's confused but delighted confession, "but I like the way it looks."

"It's art, Cassidy." You explain. "It makes the ugly look beautiful."

"Then why do you have it?" His head is cocked to the side in confusion as you smile. "You have always been beautiful, Y/N."

Your response is cut from an overenthusiastic Dean. "Cool!" His reaction is almost child-like, if it wasn't for the fact that he kept murmuring to Sam that he wanted to like the ink, making Sam blush harder. "It's head is going straight for your-"

"Squirrel." Crowley warns.

"My stomach, yes." You reply deadpanned. "It feels a little cold, and it needs some heating."

Everyone turns to Sam for his comments, Crowley's gaze warning enough. "Um…it's very…nice?" He winces. "I've gotta go….do some…..research." He waves everyone off as he hurries out of the room.

"Aww. I made Moose embarrassed." You coo, smiling wickedly. Gabe winks as you prepare for the worst.

"Well, at least I'll have something to look at whilst I'm down there!" Gabe throws an arm over you to pull you in close.

"Don't you dare, or I'll rip all six of your wings off." The threat wasn't a joke, unlike all of Crowley's other warnings, which contained no bodily harm.

You look at Crowley surprised as Gabriel takes up the challenge. "And what if she wants me down there, hm? I've been told I'm quite talented with my tongue." He inserts a fresh lollipop, waggling his eyebrows at you whilst doing so. Crowley growls and you feel your stomach drop slightly.

"I'm quite skilled also." Dean slides over to throw his arm around you too. Your shoulders feel heavy with the combined weight of the hunter and angel.

"Self-proclaimed, or is there actual evidence?" You sass as he winks at you.

"Well, baby, here is your chance to find out." The room fades as you are moved from the Bunker to Crowley's bedroom. He presses you against the wall, his lips mashing harshly against yours as he worms his tongue into your moist, hot cavern, dancing around it skilfully.

"Mine." His eyes are red as he allows his possessive side to take over. You nod as you pull him back, deepening the kiss more so as you rock against his hot body, his harden length pressing against your bare thigh.

"Yours." You agree, allowing him to pull your thighs roughly around his waist, his clothed cock now rubbing firmly against your black boy-short covered clit. You mewl as his grinds become faster and rougher. "B-bed!" You finally manage to shout, your fingers gasping at his clothed back, the heated knot in your belly beginning to expand.

Throwing you on the centre of the red-silk covered mattress, Crowley climbs until he is caging you against it with his body, his lips rushing to meet yours as he rips away your ratty old t-shirt with ease. "I warned them." He promises as he pulls down your bra straps until your arms are freed. "I warned them not to say anything. That I would be only a word away from hurting every single one of them." Pulling down your bra cups, his hands move to squeeze and pinch at your breasts; your nubs hardening as he moves down to run his tongue over them gently. He pulls back to breath against them before latching back on. "First the bloody angel." He pulls back for a second, you try to settle your rapidly-speeding gasps that you didn't know where happening.

"He didn't know!" You promised as a hand starts to drift lower until it was splayed across your stomach. "Cas, he-"

His name is kissed from your lips as you squeak at Crowley's sudden movement. "Do not mention that angel while we are here." He growls. "He called you beautiful. It is my job to make you feel sexy. So damned sexy." He moves down to kiss between your breasts, you moan at the sensation of his stubble against your skin as he kisses up to start biting and sucking at your neck, surely making noticeable marks. Then again, that's probably his goal. "Then that bloody Squirrel and archangel." The hand on your stomach moves lower before sliding under your shorts and down to brush against your slit. You buck your hips towards him, trying to make him insert at least a digit into your hot, aching core.

"Please, please, please." You murmur as he continues to mark your body as his own. You feel him smirk as he rips away your shorts, finally leaving you bare before him as he ghosts his lips down your body, resting himself just below your aching, wet heat. Blowing air against it, causing you to squirm, he smirks up at you.

"It's my job to make you feel beautiful, to make you feel loved." You nod, just wanting **something** to happen. "I'm the only one who sees these from now on." He kisses each of your thighs, right on top of your new tattoos and against each scar the tattoo doesn't cover. "Each mark on your body is stunning." He promises against on particularly harsh one. "Say it." He warns as you make a disapproving noise, his eyes flashing dangerously up at yours, even though you found it strangely sexy.

"Every mark on my body is…" You trail off, not ready to complete the sentence. Crowley moves up to kiss your mound, tongue flicking out to seek your clit. He grazes it briefly, but not long or strong enough to provide you with any relief. Once, twice, thrice more, each flick causing you to get wetter and wetter. "…stunning." You finally finish. He smirks before he latches onto your swollen bundle of nerves, a finger pushing its way into your core and massaging against your sweet spot. Your hands weave through his dark locks as another finger joins the first. The heated coil grows tighter, bigger, hotter, as you quickly approached completion. A stutter of your lover's name was enough warning for him to remove himself from your desperate body, his lips glistening with your slick. He smirks up at you.

"What do you want, pet?" He caresses your thighs as he makes his offer. "Tongue…or co-"

You pull him up by his shoulders, wrapping your legs around his waist and grinding yourself against his straining cock. "Get it inside me now." Came your order and you let loose the loudest moan you've ever let pass your lips as he instantly removes his clothes and slides into you quickly and firmly. He stops, giving you time to adjust to the sudden intrusion, but you didn't want that. You wanted to feel fully fucked out.

"I bet Gabriel and Dean could do way better than this." His lips tighten as you bait him, his hips slowly moving in and out of you. You hold back your gasps as he hits all of your spots dead on. "Sam would be better too. Bigger cock and all that." His thrusts gain speed as you allow your hips to grind up against his. "And Cas, well, Cas would have had me cumming a long time ag-oo!" You throw back your head as his thrusts turn into desperate pounding, his hands wrapped around your thighs as he pulls them up to your shoulders. You feel a faint buzzing against your clit, but that's nothing compared to the brutal, but desired, attention your entire centre is receiving. His lips are pressed against yours, teeth roughly biting and pulling at your lips, occasionally clashing against your own pearly whites as you mewl and scream whenever he hits your best spot hard.

"You. Are. Mine." Came his growl. "Only I can make you feel like this, only I can call you beautiful, only I can make you cum like the way you're going to cum." You whimper as you feel your orgasm approaching. Your muscles quiver as your walls start to tighten around him. "Mine, my Y/N, my little YN/N, my pet, my luv, my poppet." Came his nonsense ramblings before finally a small 'cum' can be heard. You scream as you allow yourself to get lost in the sudden wave after wave of complete euphoria, your walls clamping down hard against Crowley's still-pounding cock until he growls and bites down hard on your shoulder, warmth filling you as he allows himself completion.

Rolling off you and pulling you in close, he kisses your glistening forehead as he wraps his arms around you. "I didn't hurt you luv, I didn't take it too far?"

You smile. "It's exactly what I wanted, thank you babe." You move to kiss his lips softly. "You are mind as I am yours. The boys were only doing it to get a rouse out of you."

"I know, pet, I know, but-"

"But nothing. You helped me from self-harm, you spent over a week with me wallowing in self-pity, watching the same movies and tv shows over and over again, making sure I was fine, you came and held my hand as I allowed my best friend to ink over my scars." You rub your foreheads together. "Why would I give you up for any of them?"

He grins before claiming your lips in a much more gentle, more chaste kiss. "I love you, Y/N. You are much more than just a piece of art, you are a masterpiece. Always have been, always will be." You smile as you feel yourself slowly drop off into a state of bliss and drowsiness.

"Thanks hun, for understanding."

"Any time, pet."


End file.
